The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines, and, more particularly, to protecting turbine engine surfaces from corrosion.
Turbine engines extract energy from a flow of fluid and convert the energy into useful work. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gas turbine engines that combust gases, such as syngas or natural gas, to generate energy. The combustion of the gases creates hot exhaust gases, which may contain corrosive components. During typical operating conditions of the gas turbine engine, the corrosive components may corrode gas turbine engine surfaces in contact with the hot exhaust gases. Corroded parts of the gas turbine engine may be repaired or replaced. Parts of the gas turbine engine in contact with the hot exhaust gases may be made from corrosion resistant alloys to reduce corrosion. However, these alloys may be expensive and/or difficult to fabricate into gas turbine engine parts.